good_luck_charlie_infofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Potty
Bob and Amy's plans for Charlie's potty training go awry when she flushes her toys and clogs up the pipes. When Bob attempts to fix the problem himself, he inadvertently shuts off the power and water for the night. While the rest of the Duncan's are struggling to cope, PJ and Gabe have secretly created a haven in their bedroom by hooking up all their electronics to an extension cord - from Mrs. Dabney's house. Meanwhile, Teddy's plan to help Ivy prepare for an online chat with her new crush, Raymond, falls through when the power goes out, so she finds a way to get them together.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20110217disney05/ Episode Summary Introduction Charlie is watching her favorite show on TV, "The Gurgles", because Amy says it's the only way for her to use the potty. However, Gabe and PJ interrupt the show because they want to play a video game. The boys get into an argument with their mother about wanting a tv in their room. Gabe starts to head upstairs but, PJ stops him because he sees two of the Gurgles fighting over a grape on the Gurgles show. Part One Ivy comes over to spend the night because her house is being fumigated which makes Bob's mood sour when he realizes her family didn't call him for the job. Ivy tells Teddy about the new guy in their government class that she's crushing on. She tells Teddy that the boy wants to video chat that night but she is a bit nervous. The girls start to head downstairs but are stopped by Bob who hands Ivy his business card in case the bugs in her house return. Bob steps away to grab a coupon and the girls seize the opportunity to rush downstairs.Later, Bob is showing Charlie the potty and inadvertently gives her the idea to put the toys in the potty by telling her to leave the seat down so she never falls in (while using a rubber ducky as a visual). Bob turns his back on Charlie as he tells her about how he sometimes just goes in there (meaning the bathroom) for a vacation as she puts the toys in the potty and says "Uh oh".Teddy and Ivy are in her room, so she can get prepared for the video chat.Bob rushes downstairs as Amy asks what the horrible sound was that she heard. Bob tells her about Charlie clogging the pipes when she flushed her toys down the toilet. Amy asks if she should call a plumber and Bob refuse that suggestion. He tells her that he has this all under control as she asks where Charlie is. He runs upstairs to retrieve the toddler. Amy hears a tv in Gabe and PJ's room and rushes up there in anger. The boys found the tv on someone's lawn with a sign that read "Please take", so they took. Amy thinks the tv is too big for their room as the boys show her their "bunk desks" and their dresser under PJ's bed. The boys have made an underpants pillow to quickly and safely retrieve clean underwear which used to be located in their dresser.Bob is outside digging a hole to reach a pipe. As he is doing so, Teddy is putting more make up on Ivy for her video chat, the boys are playing a video game and Amy is downstairs with Charlie doing laundry as Charlie continues to attempt at going potty. Bob accidentally hits the pipe which hits the fuse box causing a blackout. Part Two The family rushes into the living room where they are all wondering what happened to the electricity and the plumbing. Bob runs in as Teddy says "Let's ask the wet man holding a pick axe." Bob tells them that he's already called a plumber and an electrician who can't be there until the next day. Mrs. Dabney comes to the door because she heard some kind of explosion and was hoping Gabe was in the way of the blast. Gabe shoots out some smart remarks and Bob explains what happened. Mrs. Dabney refuses to let the family use her restroom in the meantime. The family is adjusting to life with the power out. There are lanterns all around their living room and Bob is reading the newspaper. Amy worries about the preschool interview tomorrow because Charlie needs to be potty trained but without the Gurgles, Charlie won't even sit on her toilet. Amy asks where the kids are. Bob tells her that Charlie is taking a nap, Teddy and Ivy are downstairs and Gabe and PJ are upstairs in their room reading. Amy finds that suspicious as the boys never volunteer to read. They hurry upstairs to find out what the boys are really up to. The boys are in their room playing video games after elaborately hooking up several extension cords to run all the way across to Mrs. Dabney's house. The boys instead tell Amy and Bob that the power is back on. Amy questions where the power is coming from as Bob spots the extension cords and surge protectors. Their parents join them in the electricity-filled haven but when they plug in too many items, Mrs. Dabney's electricity goes out as well. Mrs. Dabney comes to the door with frizzy hair and a hair dryer as she looks angrily at the Duncan family. Downstairs in the basement, Ivy is worried that the guy will think she blew him off. Amy suggests that the girls call him. The girls claim they can't because their cell phones are dead and need to be charged. Amy reminds them of the wall phone that does not run on electricity. Ivy says Raymond's number is in her phone. Amy suggests looking in the phone book which upon mention, Teddy says "The phone-what?" Amy hands them the phone book and Ivy looks up and finds the boy's number. She picks up the phone and dials. Ivy gets nervous as it starts to ring on the other end and the girls toss it back and forth and Teddy ends up talking to the guy. She explains that she is Ivy's best friend. Teddy explains to Raymond that they suffered some technical difficulties and can not do the video chat. She suggests maybe that he could come over as Ivy quickly opposes the idea. Teddy tells him that Ivy loved the idea and quickly hangs up. Teddy announces that Raymond is coming over. Ivy is mad. The family has created a replacement "Gurgles" for Charlie. She sits on her toilet as the parents play the characters (through puppets). They start performing a "potty rap" as Charlie watches. Upon hearing her name in the rap, Charlie stands up exclaiming "Gosh, Mommy..." and knocks the puppets out of the screen. Charlie then storms off. Bob says that it didn't work but PJ says it worked for him. He rushes outside to go to the bathroom. Teddy answers the door. It's Ivy's crush, Raymond. He comments at how dark it is and Teddy explains that they are dealing with a power outage. She then offers him chunky milk or a glass of ice cream. He declines and asks to use the bathroom. Teddy tells him that the plumbing is out as well. Teddy goes into the kitchen to find out what's keeping Ivy. Ivy is nervous that she will say something stupid. Teddy reassures her. Ivy tells her that if she looks into his eyes, she might freeze. Teddy tells her that she can work with that. Teddy goes back into the living room and turns off the lanterns and plays some battery-powered music. Ivy comes out of the kitchen and goes to Raymond. It's pitch black in the room and they can't see each other. Ivy and Raymond are speechless. Teddy comments that it's only her doing any talking. Teddy shines a flashlight on the two and they are dancing to the music. Teddy runs into stuff as she heads to the kitchen. The next day, Bob and Amy take Charlie to the preschool interview. Charlie turns on "The Gurgles" and the interviewer mentions how all the kids love the show. Amy and Bob realize that Charlie is going to go potty right there. The interviewer comments that the potty train hasn't left the building. Teddy says to Charlie in her video diary that she'll have to stay in "peeschool". She spots Gabe & PJ trying to take an 80-inch big screen TV that they found in an alley up the stairs to make "bunk TVs". Teddy reassures in her video diary that by the time Charlie is Teddy's age that the boys will be out of the house but if not "Good Luck, Charlie." End Credits Gabe, PJ & Charlie show their commercial for Duncan's Double Decker Warehouse. Songs * Gallery Running Gags Quotes Gabe: Here I am, Mrs. Dabney, better than ever. Mrs. Dabney: Are you sure? No internal injuries? Gabe: My stomach is a little upset. Might be a touch of dabnerheh. Amy (angry): Gaberiel Duncan! Dabnerrhea? Gabe:Yeah. Amy: Up top. Background Information *The game Gabe and PJ are playing is Hero Rising form the show Aaron Stone, another Disney show that was shown on Disney XD. *PJ and Gabe say that they've been stacking furniture since 2011, which is a fourth wall break because that this episode has both premired and has been produced in 2011. *'Viewership': 4.0 million *This episode was supposed to be the first episode of Season 2, but it aired third for unknown reasons. Errors *There is meant to be a black out, so the lights aren't supposed to be on. On the Season 2 opening titles, the lights are on. *Ivy said she met a guy at school. It is after Charlie's birthday which is on June 24, so they would be done with school at this point. It is possible that it is already the new school year. However, that is unlikely since it is 22 episodes before the Halloween episode, which in this case should be less than 2 months away. *Charlie supposedly stopped watching the Gurgles after getting arrested in Charlie is 2. Production Information * International Premieres *September 17, 2011 (Disney Channel Poland) Continuity *''The Gurgles'' is a major plot item in this episode ("Charlie is 2!"). Allusions *The title ''Let's Potty ''is a pun of the famous saying Let's Party. *When Bob & Amy are doing the "Gurgles" the "Gurgles" look like SpongeBob & Patrick but they just they have their colors or shapes mixed. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Dan Curtis Lee as Raymond *Mary Passeri as Sondra References